El precio del amor
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás tendrás mi corazón. Yaoi, Yullen en esencia aunque habra mas...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

_**Podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás tendrás mi corazón**_

Story Notes:

_**Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que tengo un plazo para terminar mis fanfics, pero en vista de que no podre cumplirlo, pues decidí hacer una nueva historia que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace varios días. Tuve una larga batalla mental sobre que pareja debía usar y al final, fue esta la que gano, espero está loca idea sea de su agrado.**_

Advertencias:

_**Allen tiene el cabello castaño en este fanfic, Lemon (no sé si será mucho pero advierto de una vez), violación, Yullen y otras tantas parejas en donde Allen será el Uke…**_

Género:

_**AU, drama, romántico**_

Dedicatoria:

_**Primero que nada, quisiera dedicar este fanfic a 2 personas maravillosas: Dana-sama (Faighta) porque tiene mucha paciencia para mi mal rol con Kai y porque me deja ayudarle con sus historias, eres muy buena, en verdad disfruto mucho platicar y hacer rol contigo, tus historias son muy buenas también sigue así.**_

_**Reela, eres genial amiga, me divierto mucho con tus ocurrencias, espero sigamos siendo amigas por mucho tiempo más.**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Ni en mis sueños d gray man me pertenece…que lamentable…**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición por encima de la colina, pronto amanecería. Se levanto de su cama con cierto pesar, era hora de ir a cumplir otro arduo día de trabajo.

Fue hasta el lavabo, tomo un poco de agua y se mojo la cara para terminar de despertar. Se observo en el espejo que se encontraba frente a él clavado en la pared de madera. Tenía el rostro algo pálido y se podían notar un par de ojeras, últimamente no había podido dormir, le costaba mucho trabajo poder conciliar el sueño por las noches, y todo desde que "aquello" había sucedido.

Suspiro pesadamente y cerro por unos instantes los ojos, no era hora de pensar en eso. Tomo una ligera chaqueta que se encontraba descansando sobre una silla de madera y salió de la humilde cabaña donde habitaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"¿estás segura de que va a sernos de utilidad?"- pregunto un hombre algo robusto

-"se lo aseguro, es tan lindo que no se arrepentirá de ello"- jugó con la sombrilla que traía en sus manos

-"estaré esperándolo con ansias entonces"- el hombre esbozo una amplia sonrisa ante la idea

-"tenga por seguro de que no lo hará"- se dio la vuelta –"solo recuerde nuestro pequeño trato"- comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria marchándose con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra adornándole la cara

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, el calor era intenso, mas eso no impedía que ellos continuaran con su trabajo.

-"es hora del descanso"- se escucho hablar un hombre de mediana edad –"tienen media hora"- se retiro

Se incorporo y se seco el sudor que resbalaba por su frente con su antebrazo. Había estado esperando ese momento todo el día.

-"¿te gustaría venir con nosotros a comer?"- se acerco una jovencita con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-"no gracias"- le sonrió cortésmente –"tengo algo que hacer, será para la próxima"- se despido y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, debía darse prisa ya que tenía el tiempo medido.

La joven suspiro, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, se dio por vencida y se retiro para poder almorzar con sus compañeros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Observo fijamente la fría tumba que se encontraba frente a él. Se puso en cuclillas y acaricio la fría piedra donde decía un nombre –"Mana"- susurro débilmente, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había ido

Aun le recordaba vívidamente, su sonrisa, su voz, su cariño, le extrañaba demasiado. Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo.

-"ha pasado algún tiempo"- escucho de repente

Rápidamente se froto los ojos con su brazo, se puso de pie y se dio vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa a la persona recién llegada.

-"Road"- le saludo –"ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que te vi"-

-"Allen eres malo"-hizo un mohín y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándole –"no me has escrito ni una sola vez, me has hecho entristecer"-

-"lo siento"- se disculpo –"han sucedido algunas cosas"-

-"Mana murió ¿no es así?"- se separo de él y le observo –"recién me entere, las noticas tardan mucho en llegar a la capital"- sonrió

-"fue hace un año"- sonrió tristemente

-"ya veo…"- hubo unos instantes de silencio –"oye Allen ¿tienes tiempo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos"-

-"bueno tengo que regresar a trabaj.."-

-"olvídalo, tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar"- le sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí

-"pero…"-

-"pero nada acompáñame ¿sí?"- se giro a verle y le dedico una sonrisa

Suspiro, cuando Road se ponía en ese plan no había fuerza en la tierra que pudiera contradecirla. Esperaba que por lo menos esa oferta fuera buena, era más que seguro que después de eso le despedirían por su falta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"este lugar es tal cual lo recuerdo"- recorrió la pequeña habitación observando cada detalle –"no ha cambiado nada"-

-"¿quieres un poco de té?"- abrió la pequeña alacena y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para prepararlo

-"no gracias"- se acerco a una silla, se llevo la mano a la boca en forma de puño y tosió un poco esperando algo

-"¿sucede algo?"- se giro a verle sin saber que era lo que pasaba

-"¿no olvidas algo querido Allen?"- pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-"¿algo?"- el chico sigue mirándola interrogante, ella señala la silla frente a si -"lo siento"- se acerco y recorrió la silla en un gesto cortes y caballeroso mientras ella se sentaba

Road era su amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, había crecido con ella y al parecer no había cambiado en nada. Desde niños le había hecho adquirir esa costumbre de recorrer la silla. Ahora que la veía bien, a pesar del tiempo, Road seguía luciendo como una niña, siendo que esta era un par de año mayor que él. Se pregunto a que se debería ese extraño sucedo.

-"antes dijiste que tenias una oferta que no podía rechazar ¿de qué se trata?"- se sentó en una silla frente a ella

-"¿te gusta estar aquí?"- coloco sus codos sobre la mesa de madera recargando su mentón sobre estos y le observo esperando su respuesta

-"¿a qué viene eso ahora?"- pregunto extrañado –"ambos nacimos y crecimos aquí"-

-"eso no tiene que ver ¿de verdad te gusta estar aquí?"-

-"no es que me guste o no, simplemente no tengo otro lugar al cual ir"-

-"¿te gustaría trabajar en la capital?"- continuo observándole –"el trabajo aquí es escaso además de mal pagado, mi trato es que te vengas conmigo a la capital, por el trabajo y el hospedaje no tienes por qué preocuparte"- esbozo una ligera sonrisa –"así que ¿Qué dices?"-

-"suena bien pero ¿de qué se trata?"- pregunto con interés

-"es solo trabajar en una casa de _citas_, nada importante, el salario es muy bueno"- amplio su sonrisa

-"no lo sé"- lo pensó un poco

-"sinceramente creo que deberías aceptar, Mana ya no está aquí y tú no tienes nada que te ate en este lugar, además, con lo de hoy estoy segura de que perderás tu trabajo ¿en qué era que trabajabas?"-

-"en el campo ayudab..."-

-"si, si, como sea, estoy segura de que lo que te pagaban apenas si te alcanza para los gastos ¿o me equivoco?"- el otro asintió con la cabeza –"¿lo ves? Estarás mucho mejor que aquí, además todos son muy amables"-

-"¿estás segura de que puedo trabajar ahí?"- pregunto antes de responder

-"si claro, hable con el dueño y casualmente necesitaba a alguien con tus características"-

-"está bien ¿Qué puedo perder?"-

La joven amplio su sonrisa y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre él –"Allen me hace feliz escuchar eso"- su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa un tanto siniestra al recargarse en su pecho, había logrado convencerle

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Observo por la ventana del carruaje el paisaje que poco podía verse debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Recargo su rostro sobre su mentón mientras recargaba su mano sobre la ventana. Ciertamente el viaje había sido algo largo y por demás tedioso, nunca pensó que la capital se encontrara tan lejos.

Durante el trayecto platicaron de cosas irrelevantes, el clima, como era la capital, lo que hacía Road ahí, como era la gente en ese lugar, el tipo de lugar a donde supuestamente iría a trabajar, etc. Pero Road le había preguntado algo realmente extraño que aun rondaba en su cabeza_"¿aun eres virgen?" _sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso ante ello ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Ella había reído por su reacción y cuando le pregunto el porqué de ello _"simple curiosidad"_ fue su respuesta, fue entonces cuando la plática murió y Road decidió tomar una pequeña siesta aun divertida por esa reacción.

Le observo de reojo, ahora dormía con cierta tranquilidad. Las luces de la ciudad se veían a lo lejos, al parecer llegarían dentro de poco. Se movió un poco y se levanto para tocarle el hombro.

-"Road"- ella se movió un poco –"Road"- continuo moviéndola y llamándola para despertarla

Entreabrió lentamente sus ojos y se incorporo un poco –"¿Qué hora es?"- pregunto frotándose los ojos

-"no lo sé, pero ha anochecido y creo que dentro de poco llegaremos"- volvió a sentarse en su lugar

-"¡¿ya anocheció?"- se levanto apresurada y se asomo por la ventana del carruaje

-"si, has estado durmiendo toda la tarde, al parecer estabas cansada"-

-"He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente…ha, mira Allen ya casi llegamos"- se giro a verle con una sonrisa y señalo por la ventana

Allen asintió, en verdad se encontraba nervioso por llegar, jugó un poco con sus manos. Esperaba llevarse bien con todos y poder realizar un buen trabajo.

-"estarás bien, cuidaran muy bien de ti"- aseguro al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo

Dentro de poco llegaron a la ciudad, a pesar de haber oscurecido había un poco de gente en las calles. El carruaje se detuvo de repente.

-"ya hemos llegado"- le dedico una sonrisa y espero a que la puerta del carruaje se abriera

Descendió del vehículo y observo los alrededores. Escucho que alguien llamaba a su amiga y se giro en busca de aquella persona. Ella le saludo con la mano desde la distancia.

-"vamos Allen"- le sujeto de la mano y se acerco hasta ese hombre –"lamento la tardanza, este es mi amigo"- lo acerco colocándolo frente a ese hombre

-"mucho gusto"- sonrió gentilmente –"soy Allen Walker"- extendió su mano

-"con eres el famoso Allen"- el hombre sonrió y se acerco a él para examinarle sus facciones, eran delicadas, sus ojos eran platinados y sus cabellos eran de un color castaño claro.

Comenzó a observar su cuerpo, era delgado, pero no demasiado. Ensancho su sonrisa, simplemente era mejor de lo que Road había descrito. Era simplemente perfecto.

-"Conde"- le llamo la joven –"¿recuerda lo que comentamos?"- sonrió también

-"oh, claro, claro ¿Cómo no recordarlo?"-

-"bien, Allen ¿podrías ir por mis cosas?"- el castaño acepto y se dirigió al carruaje para ayudar a bajar las cosas, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas

Ambos le observaron alejarse –"¿y bien? ¿Qué le pareció?"- pregunto la joven

-"es perfecto, simplemente perfecto"-

-"bien yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumpla usted con la suya"- sonrió y extendió su mano

-"claro que si"- el hombre saco una pequeña bolsita de su abrigo y se la puso en la mano –"es la cantidad acordada"-

-"fue un placer hacer negocios con usted"- hizo una pequeña reverencia

Allen se acerco con las cosas de Road, ella le sonrió y tomo sus cosas –"gracias Allen"- le abrazo –"es hora de irme el conde te llevara a tu nuevo hogar, así que no te preocupes por nada"-se separo

-"¿ya te vas?"- parpadeo un poco

-"si, nos vemos"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

-"¿nos vamos?"- le susurro en el oído causándole un ligero susto

El castaño se alejo de él y asintió un poco ruborizado, jamás se hubiera esperado algo como eso y menos de otro hombre.

Camino en completo silencio mientras el hombre hablaba sin parar, no le había prestado demasiada atención a lo que decía, no era porque fuera descortés, sino que simplemente su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Fue entonces que el sujeto se detuvo y choco con su espalda. Se disculpo al instante observo el lugar en el cual se habían detenido.

-"hemos llegado"- camino hacia la entrada seguido de el –"pasa por favor"- le espero en la entrada, el castaño le siguió y entro primero al lugar seguido del Conde

Ciertamente la fachada de la casa dejaba mucho que desear, a pesar de saberse grande, en primera vista no era un lugar al cual se te antojara entrar. Sin embargo, por dentro todo era muy lujoso, estatuas de mármol, pinturas que supuso debían ser realmente costosas, ese lugar tenía todo el tipo de cosas que Allen jamás pensó ver en su vida. Parpadeo un poco confuso ¿en verdad trabajaría ahí?

-"eres bienvenido a mi _humilde_ morada"- le observo y pensó que debía tratarse de una broma, ese lugar era todo menos humilde

-"Conde-sama bienvenido"- apareció una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos claros

-"hola Lulubell mira quiero presentarte al nuevo miembro de nuestra _familia_"- sujeto al castaño de ambos hombros y lo coloco frente a la mujer

-"mucho gusto soy Allen Walker"- se presento

-"soy Lulubell"- contesto un tanto cortante

-"ella es un poco tímida, pero seguro hacen buenas migas"- hablo el hombre –"querida Lulubell ¿podrías llevar al joven Walker a su dormitorio?"-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza –"vamos"- comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el lugar seguida del castaño

En definitiva ese lugar era todo menos humilde como lo había llamado el Conde, era realmente enorme y tenía muchas cosas adornándole. Por el lugar se topo con unas cuantas mujeres que le veía cuchicheando entre ellas. Algunos hombres le miraban de cierta forma que el no pudo identificar, pero que prefirió ignorar.

Iba tan distraído que irremediablemente termino chocando con alguien, de inmediato se disculpo y alzo la vista para ver a la persona en cuestión. Durante unos instantes su mirada se perdió en aquellos ojos de ébano que le miraban fijamente.

Lulubell se giro a ver porque el retraso del castaño, se acerco observando al hombre frente a él –"vamos"- le sujeto de la muñeca haciendo que saliera de su momentáneo trance

Observo al hombre, era más alto que él, su cabello era largo y negro atado en una coleta, por sus facciones podría decir que era oriental. Le perdió de vista al seguir caminando, esperaba volver a verle.

El asiático se había quedado paralizado al ver esos platinados ojos, nunca había visto un par de ojos tan hermosos como esos. Debía saber quién era él, tenía que saberlo y por supuesto, tendría que volver a verlo…

Porque en el instante en el que se perdió en ese par de orbes plateadas supo que había encontrado a esa persona….

La persona para él…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**En verdad muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, espero que me sigan leyendo, ya esta historia apenas comienza. **_

_**Como siempre sus review son mi alimento, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron, si creen que esto merece la pena de ser continuado, ya saben que tienen que hacer. Es fácil, rápido y sencillo.**_

_**¿Merezco un review por semejante chorrada?**_


	2. Chapter 2

notas de la autora:

_**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le gustan mis estupideces, en fin quisiera responder a unos comentarios que me llamaron mucho la atención, mis tonterías las publico en amor Yaoi, mundo Yaoi y fanfiction, fue en este ultimo donde me dejaron un comentario interesante; bakaty-chan en verdad me sorprende tu capacidad de análisis, has acertado en muchas cosas y en otras fue un poco a medias, no diré muchos detalles sobre la trama porque me gusta ver como cada lector se hace una idea de lo que va a suceder. Espero algunas cosas se aclaren con este capítulo.**_

_**Por cierto en otro comentario me dijeron que es la primera vez que pongo a Road en uno de mis fanfics ni cuenta me había dado, pero sí, es la primera vez que la uso para uno y si, si lo supusieron bien si es un burdel ¿Qué hacia Kanda ahí? En este capítulo lo sabrán. La época es alrededor de 1900. También me pidieron que fuera un poco mas explicita en mi narrativa, en verdad lo intento y me esfuerzo en cada capítulo de mis historias para mejorar, pero soy mala para eso, espero que a pesar de eso, sigan disfrutando de esto.**_

_**Sin más….**_

_**D gray-man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar y se incorporo en la cama quedando sentado sobre esta, giro su vista hacia la ventana, se encontraba oscuro, al parecer aun faltaba un poco para amanecer. Fijo su vista en un viejo reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Suspiro, se retiro las cobijas y se levanto comenzando a vestirse. Era su primer día de trabajo, debía empezar con sus deberes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana y él ya había hecho varias labores, se había puesto a limpiar algunas zonas, había regado el jardín y había ayudado a preparar el desayuno.

Algunas de las personas con las que se había topado le habían cuestionado sobre quién era, él simplemente había dicho que había sido contratado recientemente para ciertas "labores". Cada una de las personas se le habían quedado observando durante unos segundos y habían quedado cautivados por esa sonrisa tan sincera e inocente que se mostraba en su rostro. Al final habían aceptado su ayuda en las labores, aunque, al parecer, el único que no entendía para qué tipo de labores había sido contratado era el castaño. Por la mente de más de uno cruzo la idea de que era una lástima de que alguien así hubiese ido a parar a un lugar como ese, era una verdadera lástima pues se notaba que era una persona sin una pizca de maldad.

-"buenos días a todos"- apareció en hombre de la noche anterior –"oh ¿pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?"- pregunto con cierta extrañeza al ver al castaño

-"buenos días"- le saludo con una sonrisa –"estoy ayudando a servir el desayuno"- coloco algunos platos sobre la amplia mesa

-"no, no, no, tú no deberías estar haciendo estas labores"- le sentó en una de las sillas y el castaño le miro confundido

-"pero…"-

-"pero nada, tienes que desayunar apropiadamente y cuando termines Lulubell te ayudara a prepararte"- le sonrió mientras le sujetaba por los hombros

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Allen tan solo les observo, se pregunto qué clase de trabajo seria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Permaneció sentado sobre una cama matrimonial que tenía sabanas en color vino y una colcha con adornos florales, era mullida y parecía cómoda. Salto un poco sobre esta comprobando que esta rechinaba. Dejo de hacerlo después de un par de veces y se dedico a echar una mirada a la habitación donde se encontraba. Era muy elegante, muy acorde al lugar en donde se encontraba, en las paredes colgaban algunas pinturas, no muy apartado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño sillón en color guinda.

Observo el enorme reloj que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, Lulubell le había dejado en esa habitación hace poco mas de 15 minutos, le había dicho que permaneciera en ese lugar, que había alguien que quería _conocerle_. Se pregunto porque si le iba a conocer tendría que ser en una habitación como esa, cuando podían hacerlo en la sala principal frente a todos. En definitiva no entendía muchas cosas, o tal vez era que no las comprendía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándole de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de cabellos rojizos de un largo hasta media espalda, con la mitad del rostro cubierta con una especie de mascara entro en la habitación. Allen le observo y supuso que él era la persona que debía conocer. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

-"mucho gusto soy Allen Walker"-le dedico una sonrisa

-"así que eres tú"- el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acerco a él, le sujeto de la barbilla y analizo su facciones detenidamente –"eres tal cual lo dijo ese gordo inútil"-

El albino parpadeo un poco confuso y se alejo de un par de pasos de él –"¿Cuál es su nombre?"- pregunto aun un tanto confundido –"dígame en que puedo ayudarle"-

El hombre continuo observándole de una forma que el aun no podía descifrar, se acerco a él, el albino retrocedió un par de pasos más. Cross le sujeto de la muñeca en un movimiento rápido.

-"¿Por qué me miras así?"- pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva –"¿acaso no te han dicho para que fuiste contratado en este lugar?"- pego su cuerpo al suyo, logrando que el castaño enrojeciera al sentir el contacto de su entrepierna tan cercano –"¿o acaso te haces el inocente para excitarme más?"- paso su mano por la espalda del menor hasta llegar a su trasero

Allen soltó un pequeño grito debido al contacto e intento apartarle –"yo solo fui contratado para labores domesticas, así que no se de que está hablando"- forcejeo pero al final, el hombre pelirrojo poseía más fuerza y termino en la cama con él encima de su cuerpo –"suélteme"- intento apartarle

-"parece que te han mentido"- metió una de sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño –"déjame mostrarte cómo es que se hace esto"- dejo de acariciar su pecho y metió su mano debajo del pantalón del castaño

Allen soltó un ligero gemido al sentir ese contacto con esa parte de su anatomía. Se retorció un poco intentando apartar su mano de ahí, él no quería que le tocaran, no de esa forma. Tenía que hacer algo para quitárselo de encima o terminaría siendo violado ahí mismo.

-"maldito mocoso"- el hombre se retorció del dolor, el castaño aprovecho esto y corrió hacia la puerta, había sido bajo, pero como hombre sabia que un golpe de esos era increíblemente doloroso

Corrió a través de los pasillos, choco con algunas personas, se disculpo y continuo corriendo sin detenerse, tenía que irse de ahí, no podía quedarse en ese lugar. La casa era enorme y no encontraba la salida ¿Por qué ese lugar parecía un laberinto de repente?

Doblo en una de las esquinas y su cuerpo choco con otro, maldijo en voz baja al momento de terminar en el suelo.

-"lo siento ¿estás bien?"- levanto la vista y observo al un hombre que le extendió la mano, dudo en hacerlo y se levanto por su propia cuenta

-"lo lamento"- se disculpo y observo al hombre con el cual había chocado, tenía el cabello castaño ondulado, de un largo medio y atado en una coleta baja, su piel era morena, sus ojos eran de un color dorado

-"no, yo lo lamento shonen, por mi culpa te has caído"- sonrió y el castaño le miro con cierta desconfianza

-"lo siento"- se disculpo de nuevo haciendo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a continuar con su camino

-"espera"- le sujeto de la muñeca –"eres nuevo ¿no es así shonen?"- le miro fijamente y Allen se tenso

-"yo….debo irme, no quiero permanecer mas aquí"- respondió librándose del agarre

El hombre continuo sonriendo –"soy Tyki Mikk"- hizo una leve reverencia –"¿Cuál es tu nombre shonen?"- levanto la vista observándole

-"Allen Walker"- respondió desviando la vista

-"lindo nombre"- se incorporo –"puedes irte shonen, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar cuando tengas más _experiencia_"-

El castaño le observo durante unos instantes antes de marcharse, había perdido tiempo con ese hombre y debía escapar cuanto antes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"devuélveme mi dinero"- dijo en un tono de voz elevado el hombre de cabellos rojizos mientras irrumpía en la habitación

-"Cross Marian"- lo recibió un hombre regordete detrás de una especie de escritorio –"lamento decirlo pero no hay devoluciones una vez probada la _mercancía_"-

El pelirrojo bufo con cierta molestia –"ese mocoso ni siquiera me sirvió para prenderme"- se acerco colocándose frente al escritorio –"devuélveme mi dinero ahora"- le sujeto por el cuello y le miro amenazadoramente

-"cálmate, estoy seguro de que en realidad el joven Walker no fue tan malo"- a pesar de ello el hombre permanecía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"no fue tan malo…fue pésimo"- le soltó y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo prendió y lo coloco en su boca –"el maldito mocoso me pego en partes que jamás deberían ser golpeadas"- saco algo de humo de su boca echándoselo en la cara al otro

-"oh que lamentable accidente"- rio un poco el hombre –"no te preocupes, haremos algo al respecto, podríamos usar nuestro nuevo producto en él para que pueda hacer bien su labor"-

-"no me importa si lo drogas, lo atas o lo encadenas, pague por la virginidad del mocoso, espero que esté listo para mañana o de lo contrario…"-

-"ahórrate las amenazas Cross Marian, te aseguro de que el joven Walker estará más que listo para atenderte"- ensancho su sonrisa

-"eso espero"- tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo, lo piso y se dio la vuelta para marcharse azotando la puerta al salir

El otro hombre permaneció en su lugar, se dio vuelta girando su silla hacían la ventana y observo a través de ella, su pequeña adquisición había resultado más problemática de lo que había esperado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Había estado esperando todo el día a que fuera la hora adecuada para poder ir a ese lugar nuevamente. Contaba las horas y los minutos para poder ir y verle de nuevo. Si, estaba ansioso de volver a verle, de saber su nombre, de tocarle…

Se levanto con molestia de la silla donde se encontraba, por ese día, daría por terminado su trabajo. Se encamino a la salida, iría a dar un paseo antes de ir a ese lugar.

Observó las calles de la ciudad, el sol apenas comenzaría a ponerse, era cuestión de minutos para ello. Chasqueo la lengua, odiaba ese tipo de lugares y no sabía porque había ido a parar a uno de ellos. Sus _amigos _(si así como se hacían llamar esa tanda de inútiles) le habían comentado maravillas de ese lugar y le habían llevado ahí a regañadientes.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de _amistad_ podría agradecerles algo, si no hubiera sido por ellos, él no hubiera podido conocerle, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia de no ser por ellos.

Frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta de un detalle, al estar en ese lugar ¿no se suponía que hacía lo mismo que los demás? ¿Con cuántos más se habría acostado antes de que le conociera?

En su interior algo comenzó a moverse, se sentía ¿molesto? ¿Celoso? No, no podían ser celos, era cierto que el mocoso le había llamado la atención pero de ahí a que sintiera celos… ¿Yuu Kanda celos? No, eso era algo inconcebible…

-"fíjate por donde andas"- grito colérico al momento de que alguien pasara a su lado chocando ligeramente con él

-"lo siento"- le escucho disculparse y la persona continuo corriendo

Parpadeo unos segundos, esa persona se le hacía extrañamente familiar. A su mente vino la respuesta como un balde de agua fría. Sin esperar demasiado, le siguió por donde se había marchado, tenía que darle alcance.

Corrió entre la gente sin disculparse en ninguno momento, se detuvo en una esquina y se giro a ambos lados intentando localizarle. Maldijo al enano por ser tan escurridizo. Observo una cabellera castaña a lo lejos y corrió tras él. Le alcanzo en cuestión de minutos y le sujeto del brazo deteniéndole en seco.

-"¡suéltame!"- se encogió un poco y grito con cierto miedo

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa mocoso?"- frunció el ceño

-"¡suéltame, no regresare a ese lugar!"- continuo gritando llamando la atención de la gente que transitaba por ahí

-"¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"- pregunto extrañado ¿de donde huía? –"deja de gritar enano estas llamando mucho la atención"- continuo hablándole sin soltarle

Allen se encontraba bastante alterado, no se había fijado quien era quien le sostenía y no quería saberlo. No quería regresar, no quería que le llevaran de nuevo ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que Road le había engañado?

El asiático, cansado del teatrito que el otro estaba haciendo, termino por jalarle llevándole consigo antes de que tuviera un problema mayor. El menor seguía un tanto histérico y se encontraba renuente en ser llevado, pero al final no pudo hacer más que gritar. El sol se había ocultado y las calles de la ciudad empezaban a ser iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas recién encendidas. Llegaron hasta un callejón de una calle que no era tan frecuentada a esas horas.

-"¡cállate de una buena vez imbécil!"- le grito una vez harto de todo su numerito

El albino continuo gritando y ante la desesperación Kanda termino por darle una bofetada. Allen parpadeo confuso y guardo silencio al instante. Le observo y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla.

-"¿Por qué me has golpeado?"- pregunto un tanto confundido de verle, no esperaba encontrarle ahora

-"che, estabas causando mucho alboroto"- comento con cierto enfado

-"lo siento"- se disculpo –"es solo que me encontraba muy nervioso…"- bajo la vista aun sosteniendo su mejilla

-"¿Por qué estaba corriendo?"- fue directo al grano

El castaño levanto su mirada–"he sido engañado"- observo al suelo y sonrió amargamente –"¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Algo dentro de mí sabía que era una trampa, pero soy tan ingenuo…"- el japonés le miro sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, no dijo nada y espero a que este continuara –"¿sabes?"- levanto la mirada y le observo con ese par de orbes plateadas que le habían cautivado –"yo tenía un trabajo en el campo, si, era pobre, pero vivía bien…Ro…ella me dijo que podía ganar más si venía a esta ciudad, no era que lo necesitara, pero no tenía nada que me atara a mi antiguo hogar…"- continuo sonriendo de esa forma –"que tonto… ¡por supuesto que era para eso! Ella me mintió ¿sabes que es lo que se siente que a quien creías tu mejor amiga te engañara?"- le miro –"o más bien dicho vender…ella me vendió y ¿sabes? A pesar de todo, no la odio…soy un tonto ¿no es así?"- sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero continuo reprimiéndose –"y ahora no tengo nada, ni dinero ni hogar al cual regresar…"-

Kanda no sabía nada del asunto al que se refería, pero no necesito ser un genio para darse una idea. Así que había sido vendido… se sintió mal por él, pero extrañamente se sintió aliviado, eso significaba que nadie se había provechado del mocoso. Le escucho hipar un par de veces. Odiaba el llanto de la gente, le desesperaba. Y sin pensarlo dijo algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-"ven conmigo"- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya había sido demasiado tarde

Allen le observo fijamente y en silencio, se sorprendió bastante de aquella proposición y durante unos instantes no dijo nada –"pero…no te conozco…ni tú a mi…"-

El japonés se golpeo mentalmente por ese detalle –"soy Yuu Kanda"- respondió

-"soy Allen Walker"- contesto haciendo un silencio incomodo para ambos

Ninguno se miro, ninguno dijo nada, el único sonido era el de los grillos y el de los transeúntes pasar. Ambos permanecían con la mirada desviada. Fue entonces que Kanda chasqueo la lengua harto del silencio.

-"no voy a violarte ni a robarte"- dijo al fin llamando su atención –"¿aceptas o no?"-le miro

El castaño lo pensó durante unos minutos, era cierto que no se conocían pero a esas alturas ¿qué podía hacer? Le observo, no tenía cara de ser un pervertido ni un ladrón y sentía que podía confiar en él. Al final asintió, aceptaría su oferta por ahora.

¿Qué podía perder con ello?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Odio hacer capítulos largos DX… en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado, no tengo nada más que decir que muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Los científicos dicen que dejar un review ayuda al moyashi a prepararse para un lemon para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
